Alternate ending to series 2 continuation
by 2ndManHeroics
Summary: The digi destined have blasted MaloMyotismon throught the wall of the world of wished to the digital world where he manages to digivolve to an even higher level. Can the digi destined defeat Myotismon in this new form and will they stop the storm ahead.


_**Alternate events: The digi destined's combined attacks have pushed MaloMyotismon through the wall in the world of wishes. The digi destined follow through and the multiple forms of the digimon disappear leaving Patamon, Gatomon, Stingmon, ExVeemon, armodillomon and hawkmon. The digi destined watched in horror as MaloMyotismons darkness spread over the digital world. Once the darkness had spread over both the digital and real world MaloMyotismon began to be surrounded with a dark aura.**_

MaloMyotismon: "Now its time."

_MaloMyotismon darkness digivolve to ParadoxMyotismon _

"Oh, no!!!" Kari cried.

"ExVeemon get him!!!" Davis shouted.

"Right. Hiyaa!!" Exveemon shouted, as he attempted to punch Myotismon.

"Davis are you crazy," Tk shouted. "That stunt might have worked against MaloMyotismon in the wish world, but ParadoxMyotismon is two levels above mega. No champion is going to beat a power like him."

"Shut up TS," Davis retorted.

"Don't worry, I can take this guy." ExVeemon cried. "Oooft"

ExVeemon received a backhand from ParadoxMyotismon sending him flying into stingmon, de-digivolving them both down to their in rookie forms.

"NOOOO, ExVeemon get up NOW!!" Davis shouted.

"Wormon are you ok," Ken asked worriedly.

"Can you ask me that in a couple of hours." Wormon moaned.

"Davis, you just don't get it," Kari said. "It took two mega digimon to take him down in his mega form. It'll take more than just you to take him down now."

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Cody continued dejectedly.

"How right you are young one," Myotismon boomed. "However, you don't concern me as much as the original digi-destined, so I'll just eliminate you now."

"I've had enough of you," Yolei said as she stamped her foot. "Do you honestly think we'll take this lying down. Hawkmon digivolve and get him."

'Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon'

"You too guys," cried Davis, Cody and Ken.

'_Armodillomon digivolve to Ankilomon'_

'_Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon'_

'_Wormon digivolve to Stingmon'_

???: "Digi-Destined!!!"

"Geni!!??" Kari and TK exclaimed.

"Yes it is me," Geni replied. "Kari and TK I need you to move away from the other dig destined just now."

"But why Geni" TK questioned.

"The newer digi-destined's digimon are unable to reach a level beyond champion," Geni explained. "Azulongmon has given more of his power to me so I can help them reach the level of ultimate. We don't know what good it will do against a power like ParadoxMyotismon, but it's all we can do to help. Ideally we'd like to give more power to TK and Kari but that isn't within our power."

"When Veemon reaches ultimate he'll kick that guys ass for sure" Davis said excitedly.

"Davis, no ultimate will take him down," Geni reasoned." My only hope is that the ultimate forms of your digimon will be able to dna digivolve together to make very powerful mega forms. But we don't know if that's possible. Brace yourselves this is going to be a bit weird for you guys."

Geni's body began to light up as Azulongmon's power shined through him. The light broke free from his body splitting into four parts entering Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei. Their respective digimon rose into the air turning in the air as they began to digivolve.

'_Ankilomon digivolve to stegasauromon'_

_Geni's voice - Stegasauromon is an ultimate digimon who's iron hard defences can repel even the most powerful digimon's attacks, his shell burst and poison plates attacks are used to wipe out his enemies._

'_Aquilamon digivolve to Virelamon'_

_- Virelamon is a flying ultimate digimon who's flaming body protects her from most attacks. Her flaming wall technique protects her and her allies from harms and her blazing fire attack decimates her enemies._

'_Stingmon digivolve to MetalStingmon'_

_- MetalStingmon is a steel bug digimon that's crome-digizoid armour puts it on level with most mega level digimon, its crome cannon and spinning strike remove any opponents._

'_ExVeemon digivolve to CyberVeemon'_

_- CyberVeemon is a powerful cyborg digimon that android blast and cyborg blasters attacks leave its enemies fleeing for terror._

"Wow!!, alright guys go get him," David cried.

"Davis don't be a fool," Geni shouted. "Your ultimate level digimon can't defeat him. His power is beyond your's at the moment.

"I've had enough out of you," Myotismon said.

'_Crimson barrier'_

_ParadoxMyotismon's attack surrounded Geni in a crimson prison proventing him from leaving his position._

"I'll deal with you and Azulongmon later."

_CyberVeemon - cyborg blasters_

CyberVeemon's attack struck ParadoxMyotismon covering him in smoke

"Yeah, get him CyberVeemon," Davis whooped.

"Mwahaaaahaaaahaaahaaa. Do you honestly think such weak attacks are going to harm me. I am the most powerful digimon in the digital world, no-one can stop me."

"We have to try what Jeni said, dna digivolving is our only hope now," Cody said.

'_Patamon digivolve to Angemon'_

'_Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman'_

'_Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon'_

Digimon all together: "Let's do it guys."

'_CyberVeemon, MetalStingmon dna digivolve to CrusaderImperialdramon'_

'_Virelamon, Angewoman dna digivolve to MagnaSylphimon'_

'_Stegasauromon, MagnaAngemon dna digivolve…'_

'_Crimson force'_

ParadoxMyotismon's attack on MagnaAngemon and Stegasauromon left the two digimon in a heap at the feat of the two mega digimon.

"I'm going to end this right now," Myotismon shouted.

'_Darkness wave'_

The attack struck the two mega digimon sending them flying into the rocks in the surrounding landscape.

'_Terra Force'_

'_Metal wolf claw'_

The combined attacks of both Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon hit ParadoxMyotismon in the back sending him stumbling forward. Tai and Matt came running up from behind the digi-destined.

"Tai!!" Kari cried in joy

"Matt!!" TK shouted excitedly.

"Hey guys, need some help," Matt said in a cool manner.

"The others couldn't make it," Tai added trying not to laugh at Matt. "A barrier was preventing the digital gate at the old summer camp from opening. When Matt and I felt TK's and Kari's need for help we found ourselves next to Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon."

"TK, are you ok," Matt asked dropping the cool act.

"I'm fine Matt but we're in a bit of a situation here," TK replied.

Wargreymon came hurtling towards the barriers holding Geni having been on the receiving end on ParadoxMyotismons attack. The barriers released a crimson beam of light which struck Wargreymon causing him to collapse In agony. The Digi-destined focused back on the fight at hand to see, CrusaderImperialdramon and MagnaSylphimon on the receiving end of ParadoxMyotismons Crimson Force attack, whilst MetalGarurumon was shielded from the blow by a mysterious blue and white light.

"MetalGarurumon, how did you do that" shouted an astounded Matt.

MetalGarurumon: "It wasn't me, I felt a strange light fill me up when ParadoxMyotismon attacked and I suddenly felt a great surge of hope and strength. "

Everyone turned to see MagnaSylphimon separating into Hawkmon and Angewoman, whilst CrusaderImperialdramon struggled to his feet.

"Huh", exclaimed the digi-destined.

Hmm, Tai thought, why did MetalGarurumon not feel the effects of ParadoxMyotismons attack, and why did Angewoman separate from MagnaSylphimon unharmed whilst Hawkmon took the brunt of the attack. What's the connection?

Tai looked over at TK to see his face redden in anger at the assault on the digimon above. His eyes wandered over to MagnaAngemon to see the digimon's eyes closed whilst the outline of the digimon was light up by the same bright blue and white light that protected MetalGarurumon and Angewoman.

Its TK, Tai thought to himself. it's the only connection that fits. Geni doesn't look to surprised either. He must know something about TK that we don't.

'_MetalWolfClaw'_

The attack smashed against ParadoxMyotismon making him grunt in pain, but did little damage to the ascended digimon.

'Crimson Force'

Again the attack fizzled out when it came into contact with the light surrounding MetalGarurumon.

ParadoxMyotismon enraged, looked about for the source of the bright light surrounding the Mega Digimon to see Angewoman surrounded in the same light. The evil digimon's eyes focused on Kari, feasting on her fear.

ParadoxMyotismon: "The child of light again!!!!"

Kari looked stunned as she paled under the malevolent stare of the evil digimon.

"What about Kari", shouted TK glaring up at the digimon.

"Silence, fool", screamed ParadoxMyotismon. "I will not have a weak brat like you indignify me with your questions."

TK: "We have to protect Kari, ParadoxMyotismon is focusing on her.

The blue and white light surrounding MetalGarurumon forced off another beam of light towards TK which went inside him and continued out of him towards Wargreymon. The two mega digimons eyes began to glow with power.

'_Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon dna digivolve to SperoOmnimon'_

On the battlefield now stood Omnimon who now had blue and white armoured plating on his legs in addition to a chest plate emblazoned with the crests of courage, friendship and hope.

"SperoOmnimon is the celestial form of Omnimon," Geni exclaimed.

"What," Tai and Matt exclaimed in unison.

"He has another dna digivolve form," Kari questioned.

"Not quite," Geni replied. "Its like when Imperialdramon changed to fighter or paladin mode. Another force gave them more power enabling them to change into a more powerful mode. Their have been other modes as well, like chaos mode and burst mode."

"But what was the force that made Omnimon change," Tai asked.

"TK," Geni said simply.

The dna digimon engaged ParadoxMyotismon while the digi-destined questioned each other on what was going on.

"We can talk about that later, why is he focusing on Kari," Davis asked. "What's his deal with her?"

"Kari and Angewoman defeated Myotismon the first time round", Tai explained. "But ParadoxMyotismon has got it wrong. It wasn't Kari causing the protective lights around MetalGarurumon and Angewoman. It's TK!!"

"Me", TK exclaimed. "But how, I don't even know I'm doing it."

"Your protecting the one's you love most", Tai explained. "Kari and Matt are the two people you care the most for."

"Why TK", Matt questioned.

Tai: "TK is special. Didn't you wonder why MagnaAngemon and Angemon could defeat enemies above their level. It's because TK is so powerful. Izzy and I wondered about his powers but we weren't sure as he wasn't tested enough.

The digi-destined turned at the sound of a large bang and the sound of moans from the digimon in battle with ParadoxMyotismon. CrusaderImperialdramon countered with an attack of his own to try and even the playing field.

'_Supreme laser'_

The attack had little effect on ParadoxMyotismon who showed his feeling by swatting him aside, causing the digimon to de-digivolve into veemon and wormon, leaving Angewoman and SperoOmnimon to fight ParadoxMyotismon themselves.

'_Supreme Cannon'_

SperoOmnimon's attack collided with ParadoxMyotismon causing him to grunt in proper pain for the first time in the fight.

"Yeah", shouted Tai. "No-one can shrug off an attack from Omnimon no matter how strong they are."

'_Shadow Blades'_

ParadoxMyotismon conjured up two blades of darkness causing most of the digi-destined to pale in fear. TK however started to glow as his chest light up with the symbol of his crest.

'_Spero Sword'_

The two digimon's blades clashed as the digimon battled it out, with Angewoman sending arrow after arrow into ParadoxMyotismon causing him to wince more and more, having given up being able to harm her.

The fight continues to rage on as SperoOmnimon and ParadoxMyotismon clashed blades repeatedly, neither giving way. Angewoman stopped her rain of celestial arrows on ParadoxMyotismon and attempted to grab his arms so SperoOmnimon could strike. The evil digimon saw her coming and grabbed her before she could do anything. SperoOmnimon halted his attack on ParadoxMyotismon so as not to harm Angewoman. ParadoxMyotismon threw Angewoman aside and attacked SperoOmnimon.

'_Crimson Force'_

The attack collided with SperoOmnimon sending him crashing to the ground.

"Noooo," the digi destined cried.

???: "HEY!!!!"

'_Horn Buster'_

'_Flower Cannon'_

'_Wing Blade'_

'_Volkon's hammer'_

The four attacks of MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Garudamon and Zudomon collided with ParadoxMyotismon causing him to be knocked off balance as the surprise attack startled him.

The group turned around to see the rest of the original digi destined running towards them with there partner digimon in their ultimate forms. At the front was Izzy who as per usual was carrying his trademark laptop in his arms.

"Izzy, how did you guys get through the barrier," Tai shouted.

"Hey Tai," Izzy replied. "I created an electro-magnetic interference which began to dissolve the barrier holding us in the real world. The gap we came through sealed up after we left so we're stuck here now."

"I don't think it matters if we're stuck here if we don't defeat Myotismon," Sora added. "I think we should focus on taking him down instead of worrying how we'll get home."

The digi destined focused on the battle above them just in time to see SperoOmnimon launch himself at ParadoxMyotismon. The evil digimon swiped his blades in SperoOmnimon's direction causing the celestial digimon to swerve off course and to crash into a nearby cliff. With SperoOmnimon temporarily dealt with, Myotismon began looking around to see who to attack next. After gazing around he saw all but the ultimate versions of the original digi destined in their rookie forms unconscious from the stress of battle.

The ultimate digimon threw themselves one by one at Myotismon in attempts to stop the evil digimon, who launched brutal assaults at them all in turn. Finally all that was left was MagnaAngemon as the rest of the digimon were unable to withstand Myotismon's attack.

TK glared up in anger at Myotismon as he took in all the damage that the digimon had caused.

"You'll pay for what you have done Myotismon," TK cried. "I won't let you get away with this."

"There is nothing you can do weakling," Myotismon retorted. "I can destroy all of your friends and there is nothing you can do about it. In fact, I think ill start with your little girlfriend there," he said looking at Kari.

"NOOOOOO," SperoOmnimon cried launching himself once more at ParadoxMyotismon.

The two digimon fought hand to hand for a couple of minutes before Myotismon blasted SperoOmnimon back towards the ground. SperoOmnimon looked up at Myotismon before moaning and collapsing on the ground.

"Omnimon, NOOOO," Cried Kari.

"Hahahahahaha," Myotismon gloated. "You see, no one can stop me.

MagnaAngemon launched himself at ParadoxMyotismon drawing his blade Excalibur as he went.

Myotismon bared flinched and threw a deadly _crimson force_ at the oncoming digimon. To Myotismon's shock MagnaAngemon continued through the attack and buried his blade in the vampire digimon's shoulder causing him to yell in pain.

The evil digimon stared in shock and anger at TK before striking MagnaAngemon with his Crimson Blades causing him to de digivolve to Patamon. Patamon looked over at his partner in sadness.

"I'm sorry TK he was too strong for me," Patamon whimpered.

"It's not your fault Patamon," TK whispered kindly to his digimon. "You did amazing, not even Omnimon did as much damage as you did."

"You little brat," Myotismon snapped. "I'll punish you for this. I'm going to take away the girl you love then all your friends and then ill destroy you.

With an evil smile ParadoxMyotismon focused his attention on Kari as he launched a brutal attack on the unprepared girl.

'_Crimson Force'_

"NOOOOOOOOO," TK cried in anger.

TK's digivice began to glow as Patamon began to digivolve.

_Patamon celestial warp digivolve to … PlatimaAngemon_

The Mega Celestial digimon rose to meet ParadoxMyotismon with an impassive look on his face. The sounds of furious typing could be heard as Izzie brought up PlatimaAngemon on his digimon identifier.

_PlatimaAngemon is a super celestial digimon whose power is unmatched by any digimon. This digimon is digivolved from angemon, but has only ever been seen once before. His celestial judgement and Blade of the heavens allow him to claim victory over any opponent. _

'_Hope's Cannon'_

PlatimaAngemons attack collided with ParadoxMyotismon causing him to collapse in agony as his shadow blades disintegrated after taking the brunt of the celestial digimon's attack. The digi-destined watched in awe as ParadoxMyotismon wreathed in agony.

_Hopes Cannon_

PlatimaAngemon fired his blast at the barrier holding Geni who was released from his prison.

"It's time to end this PlatimaAngemon", TK said with conviction. "He's has caused enough harm and I wont allow him to hurt Kari or the others. SO END IT!!

PlatimaAngemon took his position facing Myotismon and exclaimed _'Sword of the heavens'._

Everyone's eyes turned to PlatimaAngemon as the angelic digimon drifted towards ParadoxMyotismon.

"Nooooo," the evil digimon exclaimed in fear, before turning to fly away.

'_Celestial Judgement'_

_PlatimaAngemons attack collided with ParadoxMyotismon causing him to disintegrate with a yell. The particles of ParadoxMyotismon began to rise into the air and started drifting towards the real world in hopes of escaping. However PlatimaAngemon raised his blade and blasted the darkness with a beam of energy from the tip of his sword._

_The digi destined stood in awe, overwhelmed by there last defeat of Myotismon. PlatimaAngemon de digivolved into Patamon who flow over into TK's arms. No one spoke until Kari made her way over to TK and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Thank you for saving me TK," She whispered with a tear in her eye._

"_I love you Kari," TK replied. "I could never let anything happen to you."_

"_Oh Tk," she replied before pulling him into an embrace. "I love you too."_

_The rest of the digi destined looked on with smiles on there faces as they watched the couple in silence._

"_Hey, how come TJ gets Kari," Davis pouted. "Everyone knows that I did all the work." …_

_The End_


End file.
